deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:LakuitaBro01.2/Leaks, Pokemon, China, oh my!
The leaks of the final concepts for the starter evolutions are very popular and people are really cherrypicking to prove they're fake, so, what exactly makes them real? A whole hell lot. Starters: Just to start off, I'm calling them Burrowcher, Satiger, and Sirelio. The concepts have so going for htem, and here's why. The stamp is the same as the one as the one on the truck images, so it's useless comparing them to other images. On top of that, the artstyle is the EXACT same, which is weird considering how no one can do it without fucking up. But lets be more specific: *The stamps are the same dimension, font, and color. You can argue that it's photoshop but the stamps are blurred a tiny bit and tilted towards the camera, so it'd be hard to put them o nthe image. *Artstyle matches up perfectly. *Masuda said he wantd the new pokemon to show a lot of emotion, which is why the new concept art is more cluttered than the previous starter concepts. *All concept art of pokemon has hex codes on them, a detail never done by fakemon artists, but yet it's here. *The concepts have three patterns. Circus themed (Trick Archer, Wrestling started at the circus, and a performer), the three Bs (Brains, Brawn, Beauty), and RPG classes (continuing Gen 6, we have Archer, Barbarian, and Siren). *Rowlet is known to have powerful kicks and shoots razor sharp leaves. Look at its "evo". Big legs and shoots feather arrows. *Litten is a cat and those bastards are evil. *Popplio loves to entertain people and its first move learned is Disarming Voice, a Fairy type move. Out of all the sound moves a Sea Lion can get, why is is DISARMING Voice, menaing, your voice is so good it lowers guards? *Most fakemons keep the same tint when evolving, but these don't. *The artist has not come forward yet, whereas other fakemon artists that make fakes that leave an uproar that big come out after a month, and it's been almost TWO. *Back to Rowlet, take not of its shape. Doesn't it resemble an apple cut in half? What if I told you that on the exact date November 18th, the day the game came out, William Tell, a famous archer, not an APPLE of his son's head? But these came back for mthe china leak that predicted a Fire/Poison lizard, other than that, no credibility, right? The Chinese Leak (fucking wrong): An interesting fact from the leak said there will be no gyms, and that you'll create the league. Sounds stupid, right? Okay, it's Gamefreak, they spend a shit ton of time researching, and this legend is just... Shit. I'm not gonna post the whole thing here, but a guy named Kamehameha I went and fought many battles to unite the islands. He made a system that united the islands. Fucking. Gym. Fights. The Alola region map has no distinct land marks that signal a gym, so what if we set out to build the league? Fight multiple trianers that are strong and give them a contract to be a Gym Leader? It's the same game, just a different and unique concept. Then the Elite four will be the island leaders, or in other words, HALA. And the champion fight? Hau. A fight with Hau to determine who will be the first champion of the league. Thoughts?: Tell me what you think. Are they real, or not? Category:Blog posts